The Cheating Kind
by Book-Guardian
Summary: Thanks to an accidental lie, Kagome is stuck being Inuyasha's fiancee. With boisterous parents, energetic aunts & annoying children, Kagome just made the biggest mistake ever...or did she?
1. The Beginning Of The Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…now if you don't mind; I will like to have some private time to mourn…

A/N: This is my first Inuyasha fan fiction and I hope you guys like it.

_Inuyasha:_ Hey…how the hell is it that _I_ am not in the first line of this story…since it _is_ about me…

_Book-Guardian_: Um…my…uh…muse advised me…to um… (looks at his scary claws with more desperation)…not jinx you _yeah_…or something like that…ok thanks…have to start running… (smiles uncertainly)

_A fraud is mainly someone, who says one thing and thinks another..._

By: a character in a movie

Chapter 1: The Beginning Of the Game

She was doing it again—straining to roll her eyes but twitching in the process. She just had to stop repeating that action before one of those pesky guards 'accused' her of being suspicious. Kagome took deep breaths. She straightened her fake white hair as naturally as possible and briefly straightened her disguise —today, an old lady walking by simply to have a glass of water from Mr. Surionio, Tokyo's richest interior designer.

Kagome stared at the house in awe. It looked big enough to fit her old high school in _and_ the Royal Ontario Museum. Her electric blue contacts scanned the huge, black metal gates that surrounded the palatial house. No wonder this guy was the richest interior designer. She was almost choking herself with jealousy. But, no matter…most of this was going to be hers anyways, so why worry. Before the guards could look at her suspiciously…_again…_Kagome casually strode off towards the main gate that looked twice as gorgeous with gold lion heads on top of the gate fence.

Kagome decided this was the best time to get into the act. She began coughing loudly and effectively, making it sound rather exaggeratingly painful and grotesque.

" Hey…you…old lady…hag…(Kagome electric blue eyes flashed dangerously)" one of the blasted guards called to her, bored, " you tryin' to give all o' us some sort of viral infection or somethin'?" he asked looking foolishly at 'the old lady'.

Score one for the pesky guard. Kagome simply coughed some more again doing it too painfully. After her series of coughing acts, she smiled weakly as if assuring the guard she was all right, when really Kagome knew she shouldn't have bothered. The guard wouldn't care the less if she dropped to the floor dead. But, she had to give him credit. Most of the guards that she met usually couldn't string two words together, let alone saying ' viral infection'. Somehow that thought caused her some amusement.

" No, lad…I am fine…" Kagome spoke, her voice an extremely frilly and sugary voice, " jus' need a bit of water…is all…do you mind giving me some?"

The guard snorted like a pig. He was the second best out of all the guards, always on duty and making sure nothing went wrong. Did this woman actually think that she was going to get him to move off his shift to get her _water_? Nothing could move him from his shift.

" Fine…fine…" 'the old lady' said sourly, " I might as well be going…honestly the youth these days…won't even work if I give them thousands of money…I am an extremely rich woman willing to _pay_, " Kagome, at this point emphasized the word 'pay' to get the point across before continuing, " and they _still_ won't work…" Kagome paused briefly looking for the reaction that she had see so many times before.

Sure enough, the guard's face was lit up as he walked towards her and opened the gate to let her and himself in. Kagome smiled slyly. _Perfect_. The guard led her into the main door inside the spacious house and told her to sit in the living room while he went to get her water. Kagome smiled politely. As soon as the guard was out of sight, she quickly muttered, " foolish man…"

Several minutes later…

The alarm sirens were literally tearing Kagome's ears apart. She ran as quickly as possible…through the bushes besides the garden house. Her ears picked up heavy footsteps of guards and yelling. She had done her job successfully and now she was running. There was something seriously wrong with the picture. Her white short hair was now placed on her head disorderedly revealing bits of raven black hair.

She took off her wig and hid behind a large beech tree. Her raven hair roughly fell over her head in a natural grace. Quickly, she whipped open her silver cell phone and pressed a few numbers.

" Mr. Khachi…your job is done…I have taken care of the designer…or at least his _house_…" Kagome whispered smirking slightly, " all his belongings are in the van…you can collect it anytime you want…" Kagome nodded a few times as there was animated talking from the other side.

" Right…I'll get back to you…" She closed her cell phone and smiled slightly.

Kagome rounded the garden house to listen to one of the guard's conversation. She knew she had to go, but her curiosity wasn't exercised.

" It was HER…you goddamn guards…why the hell couldn't you catch her…she is a girl…we are professional guards…" the taller and broader one questioned his fellow mates.

" Yes…b-but," a timid rat-looking guard said shielding his eyes with his hands as if waiting for a blow, " she…well…she is a _professional_ thief and—"

It was a good thing the timid one was shielding his face or something in his face might have disfigured completely. Kagome narrowed her eyes. A _thief_? A mere _thief_? She was _not_ a thief. How dare they accuse her of being a thief? She was not a thief…she was…well…what Leonardo De Caprio was in Catch Me If You Can-sort-of-thing. She was a con and deception was her skill.

A thief hid from his fears and spilled out everything at one point. She, on the other hand, was a fraud…someone who would tell you many things and simply mean something else. God, couldn't those lame bastards see the difference?

Swiftly, she ran towards the huge fence gates and climbed over it landing on all fours on the other side of the fence on the dusty footpath. She was almost out when the hem of her long skirt tore through the sharp top of the fence causing a jagged sound to echo through the gardens.

" Damn it…" Kagome muttered as the guards became very quiet trying to detect any sort of sounds. Kagome took a deep breath and jumped from the fence. She landed on all fours and ran swiftly for a few meters before slowing down.

As casually, she walked away from the house towards the road at the back as she got into a huge truck and started the engine.

" Cheerios!" she greeted them softly as the truck roared away.

Kagome blasted the music at high volume as she rocked her head to the latest song on 111.1 FM, Radio Curry. The window was slightly open allowing the passing wind to swiftly pick up her hair and dry her sweaty skin. Kagome cheered up. There was clunking and a few thuds heard from the trailer of the truck.

Robbing Mr. Surionio was probably the easiest thing she had ever needed to do. And here she thought that this would be a challenge, knowing that Mr. Surionio was the best interior designer, she thought that he would put the best guards with the best alarm system with the best danger routes and the best blueprint and the best—well hopefully you get the idea. But robbing him was hardly any of that.

There weren't any video cameras which made Kagome think that this designer was too naïve. There weren't any fancy routes inside the house, which obviously told Kagome not to judge a book by its cover. But, the guards…oh, yes…the guards truly surprised her. Not only were the guards, pesky, but also they were rude, obnoxious, lazy and stupid, not to mention fat.

The man, had so willingly let her in, it was not even funny. True, the guard had looked at her in a weird manner, but Kagome guessed it was because there was a battle going on behind those flaring nostrils and moustachethe battle of job promotion and the possibility of getting fired. That was the first reason she had approached that man. It was all reverse psychology.

The song changed to a soft song and Kagome switched it off, turning it to the radio.

" Yo…peeps…welcome to listen to Asia's 5 Most Wanted, not to mention Hot Bachelors—where I am your crummy host—Fiona Yogo-POULUS…to start it off with No.5…Orlando BLOOM…that man has some talent…his looks are that off an extra crème doughnut—" Kagome frowned and strained from rolling her eyes, "—and he has fans who are ready to kill to get to him…speaking of which—if I find his fiancée, I am killing her…"

Kagome drove through the bypass within the city and soon entered the industrial area.

" Onto No. 4…" Fiona continued adding on a mystical tone, "John Abraham has it rolling for everyone…he acts in Bollywood movies but does he have a body to die for…god…I feel like I have gone to heaven…his latest movie, an Indian movie—DHOOM—has earned him fans all over India…"

Kagome still looked bored. Come on; there had to be something more interesting to talk about than _boys_. What happened to girl power for goodness sake? Kagome's electric blue eyes grew distant as she began thinking about her life. The words of that poor soul…what was her name—oh yeah Fiona—had long been drowned by her own thoughts.

She began to wonder on what next alias she would take. She was running out of ideas. This life of hers was already so hard. Mostly, everyone in the city knew her—not her as in Kagome Higurashi but her as in…_her_—the best fraud and robber.

It had all started with the accident. She had never known why it happened except that the office that her parents had been the owners—The Higurashi Empire—had suddenly exploded. Where, there was once a top competing business, was nothing but bricks and debris. Kagome had never really found their bodies nor had the police although she had once overheard them finding a finger. Kagome had been eight then. Twelve years had passed by since that day. Kagome had never truly understood how the start of her career began but—Fiona's voice was till droning on—but…where was she again…oh yeah—but all she remembered was—BANG.

Kagome punched the steering wheel so hard part of it cracked. It was then she realized that instead of her target, namely the radio, she had hit the steering wheel. Kagome sighed and began to lower the volume when she stopped abruptly. She slowly turned the volume up, excitement tingling her veins. Fiona's extra perky voice came back…

"…Yes, that's right," Fiona said, " Inuyasha is the No.1 hottest, eligible bachelor in Asia…his body is like wonderland and his fans love him…he is the richest bachelor with twelve billion dollars as his fortune…he is the sole heir to Takahashi Corp—the most powerful business…in addition he has his extra 5 billion dollars. He is a hanyou or a half-demon coming from a long line of Inu- demons."

"But that is so beside the point since the Administration Law of Demons and Humans clearly assures humans there is no harm…anyways…his eyes are the most gorgeous things ever and he reminds me of—" _Now_ was the best time for Kagome to lower the volume. Who cared how he looked? The important thing was that he was the richest bachelor in Asia. As long as that was known, physical appearances weren't necessary. She kept the name in mind for future references. But something else clicked her mind. She could've sworn the last name was familiar. She had heard it somewhere else besides magazines and newspapers. Her mind wasn't cooperating so she let it be.

Kagome sneered as she considered the figurative reputation of Inuyasha what's-his-name. There were three things about men that she tended to dislike very much.

Men who thought that women were inferior.

Men who had egos bigger than the size of the planet.

And finally, men who played with others' feelings and disrespected life around them.

Apparently, Inuyasha was all three of them, which demanded all of Kagome's will power not to simply

walk up to him in one of those annoying concerts he went to and just punch his face. She tried to sigh but she just couldn't understand, how in the world Inuyasha became the hottest bachelor. This really was a very unfortunate decision. What was the world coming down to?

She hated everything about Inuyasha—everything from his freaky hair to his equally freaky eyes to his evenly freaky (and gorgeous ) body and his rotten attitude. But most of all, she hated him and it was strange because she had never met this guy thankfully, but god, the way all the girls everywhere simply crowded the posters on the walls of important buildings was overwhelming. Kagome had nearly gagged the many times she had seen that.

Quickly, spotting the huge castle-like house that was Mr. Khachi's, she rounded the Union Building and brought the truck to a stop. Kagome hurriedly came out of the car and tied her hair back. Four men dressed in black suit walked over to her. Kagome dearly hoped they weren't the guards again. Unfortunately, the badges they wore told her they were. Fortunately, they were Khachi's guards.

" We'll take it from here…" one of the taller guards said as he handed her a suitcase. Kagome sneered and walked away from the area.

The sofa was like paradise as Kagome sank lower into it. The television was already switched on Kagome started looking for the remote.

" Where the hell is the damn remote?" Kagome whined, "c'mon, don't do this to me…come—" her voice was cut off as she cocked her head towards the television screen.

" Yes…a robbery has ensued in Mr. Surionio's house as the thief—" Kagome flinched again, "—has stolen all blueprints and everything that was above 1500. Mr. Surionio has been looking devastated and the police force is trying their hardest to locate this _thief_…similar _thefts_ have happened in Mr. Fillipony's house, the fastest rapper in Japan and Mr. Bozikono's house where jewels and other expensive things have been stolen. They have no idea who has done this…Here is Mr. Surionio…" the camera flashed towards a red-eyed fat man whose face was sweaty.

" I—I—don't know what happened…the guards said an old lady was asking for water and when Mr. Abdul, my vice guard went to get her water and came back…she was not there…along with all my living room belongings…" he started crying hysterically again.

Kagome walked over to small television and was about to physically switch it off when the lady reporter said a few words that caught her attention, " Let's hope Mr. Takahashi's house is not robbed next…I mean it can't be robbed…who would dare rob their house…they are the most power—" the television was switched off.

Kagome had not considered this at all—the chance to 'rob' the Takahashi's house…but the reporter's words ignited the need for challenge again.

" Oof…this life is getting hard…I need to go for a walk…" Kagome said slipping a pair of sneakers in and wearing a thin jacket that was long enough to cover her shorts.

She was about to step out of the door when the door was knocked loudly.

Kagome sighed. Now what?

She opened the door to find herself face to face with a short, stubby man with a rather large moustache and dark eyes.

" Oh, hey Mr. Kirifuda…how's everything…um…going?" Kagome asked slightly hoping he would not bring the forbidden topic into the discussion.

" Enough is enough…" Mr. Kirifuda said in a squeaky voice, " I want my rent now…"

Damn it, he brought it into the conversation after all.

" Look, Mr. Kirifuda, I'll try my best to give you the rent as soon as—"

" _Now_…ok, fine…I will be nice to you and give you until tomorrow to give me my money…if not, the streets will become your only solace…" he said importantly.

Kagome had no idea what the hell solace was supposed to man but she resumed to the only other option—begging, " Oh, please…Mr. Kirifuda, don't do it…I have always been your support in your darkest times…remember when I got your cat off the roof—"

"—You were the one who got annoyed by the cat and put it there…" Mr. Kirifuda said angrily.

Kagome acted as though she didn't hear anything, "—and remember when I bought you a cake—"

" yes…the peanut butter cake made me sick for a week…"Mr. Kirifuda said irritatingly.

" How the hell was I supposed to know that the cake had peanut butter?" Kagome retorted back.

" Kagome dear," Mr. Kirifuda said sweetly, " YOU BOUGHT IT! And I do not want to hear any of the unfortunate things you have caused in my life… you give me my rent by the day after tomorrow and that's that…" he left walking like a rabbit.

Kagome shouted back, " FINE…BE THAT WAY…YOU MEANIE…" she sighed. That had to be the lamest diss ever but right now, she needed to get away. Kagome locked her apartment door and walked towards the elevator.

The cool breeze hit Kagome and gently swayed her long wavy hair. Right now, the robbing the Takahashi's was looking very appealing. She walked down the busy sidewalk of downtown Tokyo eventually buying an ice-cappuccino to keep her company.

She stopped abruptly and looked towards a huge crowd that had gathered towards a tall building. Some were leaning towards the wall while others around it, creating a relatively huge semi circle. Kagome sucked some of the cappuccino thoughtfully as she brainstormed all the reasons to why a crowd would gather in front of a building on a nice Saturday noon. After a few moments of simply sucking her cappuccino, she decided to just go there.

Kagome pushed through the people who were surprisingly mostly women and girls and little children. What happened? Did someone die? She looked towards the wall.

A stupid poster. That was what it was all abouta lame and brainless poster, with an equally brainless person on it—_Inuyasha Takahashi_. No wonder.

Kagome was about to turn around when someone called her.

" Kagome, hey Kagome…" Kagome turned back. It was Eri.

Eri had been her friend ever since first grade and she and Kagome had studied in the same university. Eri still supported Kagome after the accident and occasionally had given her treats.

" Hey Eri…what is it…did someone dump you again…"Kagome asked as she adjusted the straw again.

" Not funny…" Eri replied," hold up, Ayumi, Yuki, are here too…aren't you excited?"

Kagome who was very backdated due to her con career, her job in the Griffith Labs (she was an intern there practically because Eri, who wanted to see Kagome succeed enrolled her there forcefully) and her university classes (advanced courses), simply said nothing.

Ayumi walked out of the crowd with a flushed face and looking over at Yuki who looked as though she had just been pounded by seven lions and a gorilla.

" What's going on in there? Is a concert coming or something?" Kagome asked knowing fully well what the answer was going to be.

" Kagome…are you mad? That was—"Yuki began.

" –Inuyasha, I know…so what?" Kagome asked still not getting the big idea. She was very uncomfortable because of a few reasons. A) Her cappuccino was finished, b) her eyes were getting sore from watching her friends drool and c) her ears were hurting.

" I don't understand how you can't think he is hot…I mean he has the look, the fame, the money…what more do you want?" Ayumi asked confused.

" You shouldn't judge a book by its cover," Kagome replied knowing this better than anyone else.

" Who cares…what doesn't he have?" Eri challenged.

" I can tell you that…" Kagome replied her face getting red as her eyes narrowed dangerously, " he doesn't have a personality, he has a rotten attitude, his aura pulsates egoism and selfishness, he is disrespectful, thinks everyone is beneath him and is the most impolite, pig-headed self-centered man I have ever heard of…" Kagome finished as her face resumed to its normal colour.

Her friends stared at her as though she had just sprouted wings. Yuki recovered first as she said, " Wow, you really hate him…and you haven't even met him…imagine when you meet him…"

Kagome didn't want to imagine anything and turned around looking very pissed as she began walking through the summer parade in the downtown area.

Not noticing where she was going, it was not long before she crashed into something hard and fell back.

" Can't you, for the love of God watch where the hell you are going?" Kagome asked angrily ready to strangle whomever had pissed her some more.

" Me…you shouldn't be uttering things like that to me…I can turn your life into hell…now don't piss me off," a cool yet irritated voice said. Kagome stared up and her eyes widened as realization hit her.

The man was tall and had long silvery hair flowing down. He wore a yellow summer shirt that brought out his well-toned chest and he had everything expensive on him. He radiated selfishness and had the 'freakiest' golden pools ever. And on top of that, everyone was drooling and staring at him while the whole female population fainted. It was a while before Kagome realized whom she had bumped into. Of course, this was the biggest parade ever. Everyone important _had_ to be here.

Kagome gulped though not scared. Just a while back, she was cussing this man and now she couldn't say a word.

" Move out of the way…bitch…" the man said.

The word 'bitch' hit her so strongly that the anger that had once resided came back to her.

" What. Did you. Call me?" Kagome asked through gritted teeth. There was a small crowd around her and that man.

The man looked at her strangely as if couldn't believe that someone question him. Kagome smiled silently.

She heard her name being called. She turned back and saw Eri, Ayumi, and Yuki all standing there, looking at her on the ground and watched as their eyes widened when they saw the man.

Ayumi whispered quietly though excitement laced her tone, " Inuyasha, what is he doing here?" Eri and Yuki stared at Inuyasha as though they were watching the Twin towers fall.

Kagome got up slowly and turned her head around, humiliation radiating off her, " you have no right to call me a bitch, you two-faced twit," she said malignantly.

" Look, girl…I don't think you know who the hell you are dissing at…" Inuyasha said as he scoffed charmingly.

" Oh, tell me, do I look like the type of person who actually cares who she is talking to…" Kagome said getting red again. A small crowd had gathered and was edging away from the two people as if they contained a very deadly disease. Well, actually it was more like the people were edging away from Kagome and going behind Inuyasha preferring to watch the verbal match from there.

Eri, Ayumi and Yuki, being the good friends that they were, immediately realized the situation. If they didn't get Kagome out of there fast, a serious, not to mention loud explosion would ensue. They slowly and uncertainly walked over to Kagome.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. Who cared if he was gorgeous?

" You don't seem like the school girl type to me," Inuyasha said scanning his eyes over her, starting from the legs.

" My face is up here, you buffoon…" Kagome mentally sighed. So what if she was a con and was backdated on the latest teen updates. Her disses were off the chart.

" Inu, honey…_what_ is this that you are speaking to?" a whiny and seductive voice asked. Realization dawned on her that the whiny voice had just recognized her as a ' what'.

Damn it, he brought his sex slave with him too. That just caused her to get madder.

" Hold on…Renée," Inuyasha said looking at Kagome amusingly.

Renee was probably the most hideous thing Kagome had ever had the misfortune of seeing. Kagome knew that Renee was a very popular French model. How could she not know? She conned her uncle's house. But she also knew that Renée was plain ugly under those layers of over worked make-up. Right now, Inuyasha was holding Renée with his arms wrapped around her frail waist, showing Kagome his superiority.

" Hold up…I don't know 'what' the hell _you _are, but I am an actual person who actually considers other people around me," Kagome said to Renée, pushing down the guilt as hot, white anger licked her insides, " but since you think everyone is beneath you—"

"—Inu honey, why am I talking to her… how old are you anyways girl, you don't look more than nineteen…"

" FYI, I am _twenty_ years old… but it's funny that you should talk of age when your maturity level matches that of a three year old and _you _look old enough to be your Inu- honey's aunt …" Kagome replied fuming and continued, " although, I should congratulate you…at least your maturity level exceeds two years…your Inu honey's maturity level is even less than a baby's and that's sad,"

" Kagome—" Yuki began.

" But," Kagome continued, not quite finished yet, " you can't really have everything, now, can you?"

" Kagome—" Ayumi tried, trying to keep hr friend's temper to a minimum.

" Guess, there is one thing, _your_ money can't buy…Inu-honey" Kagome emitted heat not liking the way Inuyasha kept looking at her so entertainingly, " and _that_ is true personality…"

" Kagome," Eri said softly, " just don't lose your temper…please…"

Kagome had only now realized that her friends were right behind her. Inuyasha laughed. He laughed and right then, she didn't care how handsome he looked while laughing. Kagome just wanted to

" Kagome…let's go…"

Kagome was beyond reasoning. She walked closer to him.

Inuyasha may have been a businessman, a sneaky playboy, a rich bachelor, but he never expected the introductory punch that he got from Kagome whose face as soon as her hands connected with his face, had gone less redder and more happy. She sneered.

" You are right…I am _so_ not a school girl."


	2. The Deal

Disclaimer: Welcome back to who Wants To Become a Loser-naire

Question no. 1: Do you own Inuyasha?

Fallen-Vixen: Hang on…(shuffles through pocket and takes out big, pointy butter knife . ) what were you asking again?

Questioner: Er… do you own Inuyasha?

Fallen-Vixen (raises eyebrows) Obviously you can't take the hint?

Questioner: What hint?

Fallen-Vixen (points at big knife…question guy still looking confused) oh heck…no I don't

Questioner: Correct Answ—(_now_ looks at the knife carefully…uh oh)

* * *

Chapter 2: The Deal

Kagome—the greatest con in the entire city, the mastermind behind all crimes (no pun intended), the cleverest scientist in the labs, faltered. Now, _this_ was new.

" Now, upon the formula that is 2MG/c to the power of two," Mr. Cotton-Rotten explained as he showed different molecules through a projector, " as we all know, a black hole, technically to the theorem of—Miss Higurashi, please pay attention and put down your tweezers—to the theorem of Sir I—Miss Higurashi, I will NOT say this again, please pay attention and—alright, _that's it_—"

" I _was_ paying attention Mr. Cotton-Rotten," Kagome defended.

" Oh really, well then, explain to me the three laws of Newton and the formula to the radius of a black hole. Go on then, we're listening," Mr. Cotton-Rotten said as he sneered evilly.

Kagome ground her teeth. She began speaking.

" The three main laws of Newton surround something called motion," Kagome introduced, _this is all due to that—_

" The first law is that the change of the rate of the momentum is directly proportional to the force applied on it…as in momentum, volume and density…" Kagome continued_self-centered, boorish, arrogant, sneaky, and low—_

" The second law is that when an object is in motion, it will always remain in motion until the opposite force stops it…if the object is at rest, it will always be at rest, till the opposite force thrusts it into motion…"Kagome said, gaining confidence_pig-head who calls himself—_

" The third law is the most common one, every little action has its own, opposite, and equal reaction…" Kagome clarified_Inuyasha…I will so kill you._

" As for the radius of a black hole…technically it shouldn't be called a black hole since the—"

"—Miss Higurashi, please stop…can _I_ take the class from here?" Mr. Cotton-Rotten said, looking as though he was hit by something very heavy. He was shocked. After all, he had never gotten so much attention in class and it was amazing how much the class was paying attention. All the other five hundred students in the lab looked at Kagome and him with utter bewilderment. It looked as though they had never been so excited.

" Of course, you can…" Kagome said smiling sweetly.

" Right then…on with the class…"

Within ten minutes, the class was back to its usual slumping and drooling.

_Men._

_I hate men. They are the most obnoxious and disgusting bunch of people. They are stupid, arrogant, self-centered and look like wild boars. I despise them. From the day I met an egoistical jerk I despised them._

Kagome bit her pen hard and blinked at her Psychology paper. She stared out her window into the night sky. There weren't that many stars out.

She was doing an assignment for her lab on different aspects of human minds on the two genders. She, among the rest of the other forty-nine people were doing it on _men_ while the other fifty did it on female. Kagome pouted. This was so unfair. Men. Men? MEN?

Kagome shook her head as she tried to recall some of the features that her lab professor had talked about. Something about simplicity on the –on the—on the. Kagome sighed.

Men were the lamest things she ever had to write about. She continued chewing the pen.

The phone rang. Kagome ground her teeth. If it were that fat Mr. Kirifuda again, she would personally go and pulverize that fat abomination. Kagome looked at it debating on whether she should've cut her phone line at the beginning of her three-month trial. She picked it up.

" Hello?"

" Hey Kagome!"

It was Ayumi.

" Oh, hi…" Kagome said relieved.

" Wow…talk about major voice change…"

" Oh…nothing…I thought you were that guttersnipe Kirifuda…you know…my landlord."

" Oh, right…anyways, the reason I called you is that I… got us _four_ tickets to the Inuyasha 101 Concert that's on, the coming Saturday…you know the one that was on the poster…"

" Really? Isn't that interesting?" Kagome said with enthusiasm that would be used if she were listening to Mr. Cotton-Rotten talk about black holes. And that wouldn't be lot.

Ayumi kept on talking. Either she missed the sarcasm altogether, or she decided to ignore it.

" Anyway, aren't you going to ask me, how I got the tickets?" Ayumi asked cheerfully.

" Er…sure…how?" Kagome said as she began thinking about a better introduction to her psychology paper.

Maybe…Man—the Creature should be the title, or what about 'The Other Gender'. No, they sounded boorish. Kagome racked her brain for something else when Ayumi's voice droned back in.

"… And that's how I got the tickets…and you didn't listen to a bit of it…" Ayumi said laughing.

" Well, it's not my fault…I don't care about the tickets because I am not going…"Kagome said indignantly.

" Why not…I mean it is Inuyasha we're talking about here…" Ayumi said in her best whiny voice.

" Precisely why I am not going…" Kagome said in a conclusive tone.

" But Kagome—"

" –Sorry Ayumi, maybe some other time…anyways I have got to go…my phone is just asking for bills…see ya at university tomorrow…"

Kagome hung up.

She went back to her paper. Where was she? Oh yes…_I despise them._

Kagome began writing. _I hate them. I despise them. I hate them. I despise them. I hate them. I despise them. I hate them. I despised them. I hate them. I despised them. I hate Inuyasha. I despise Inuyasha. I hate Inuyasha. I despise Inuyasha. I hate Inuyasha. I despise Inuyasha. I hate Inu-_

Kagome stared at her paper. Since when was Inuyasha on her Psychology paper? Kagome was impressed. She didn't think that she hated Inuyasha that much. Well, she wouldn't have to face him again.

After that incident in the parade, Kagome had reached the subway with thousands of people following her asking her why she did such a 'dishonourable thing. What was the world coming down to?

Kagome turned off her table lamp. Well, she met Inuyasha that day out of pure coincidence. And according to Philosophy class, the chances of her meeting Inuyasha again, in such a big city 'coincidently' was pretty slim. She would never meet him again.

Oh, how wrong she was…how wrong she was!

Kagome took off her slippers and got under her comfy blankets. Now no one would disturb her from getting sleep—no one. Absolutely no one would—

Trring! Trring—Ok, so someone _did_ disturb her. Kagome got up as she pursed her lips together.

She was really mad now. If her telephone bills reached even a cent above a hundred dollars, she would kill something. She didn't know what, but she hoped it would be Inuyasha.

" Hello, Kagome speaking…" Kagome spoke trying to keep her tone under control.

" Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…" a cold, drawling voice spoke to her chuckling softly.

" Hell with you Naraku…I can only 'wake up on the wrong side of the bed'—if I actually _get on my bed and SLEEP!_" Kagome screamed.

" Good girl…now I know that you actually exist…"

" Naraku, don't test my patience…I am trying to keep a low profile here…and I still owe that Kirifuda money—"

"—and you have over one million dollars safely tucked in your account after you conned that designer…why aren't you using it?" Naraku said chuckling again cruelly.

" Naraku, what part of 'low profile' did you not understand…if I drop five hundred dollars in cash in his hands…after I told him that I have no job, then—"

"—that isn't my problem little Kagome…that's yours," Naraku said slimily, " the reason I called you has nothing to do with your landlord…I have a little _job_ for you…you will be paid of course and it is a rather handsome amount."

" Get to the point Naraku," Kagome said through gritted teeth. How she would love to kill her boss. She gagged loudly.

" Meet me in front of Digital Jelly in thirty minutes—"

"—Naraku, it's eleven 'o' clock, I can't—"

"—and _don't_ be late."

The line went dead. She hated it when he did that. Kagome reluctantly undressed and changed again into a pair of shorts and an orange tee, and went out the door.

Half an hour later…

" Your punctuality amazes me," a quiet yet menacing voice said.

Kagome nearly jumped. Naraku seemed to like scaring the wits out of her. She turned around and stared at himNaraku.

" You called?"

Her boss was a fairly 'pale' man with really greasy hair that was slimed back and would time and again remind people of slithering snakes. Kagome couldn't see right now, but under those shades, were two eyes that wore purple mascara making his already-indigo eyes stand out more.

" The café is still open…let's talk there, shall we?" Naraku said coldly.

Kagome looked at Naraku suspiciously, and then went inside the café. The café was anything but a normal café. There were tables and tables of drunkards and god knows what. The music was really loud and striptease. Kagome looked at Naraku questioningly.

" You were talking about a job?" Kagome asked, getting annoyed as the minutes ticked by.

Naraku gave an overriding look as though he was the universe himself and then he closed his lips as if he was itching to spill a secret. He looked quite happy as if Christmas was called off. Then he spoke.

" Ah, yes…you will con one of the richest guys in Japan, even Asia. I presume you know who he is…" Naraku said, a sneer tugging his lips.

Kagome stared at her boss. Who the hell was he talking about?

" Listen up Naraku…let's get things a little cleared up…I am not conning any old guys…they can barely run and their security officers remind of snails…what happened to—"

" You wanted a challenge…and I have the challenge for you…you are to con Inuyasha Takahashi's house…" Naraku spoke savouring each word as he looked at Kagome intently.

" Damn it, I said _black _coffee, not slack coffee…" Kagome scowled, "they gave me the wrong _coffee."_

Naraku raised his eyebrows. She obviously hadn't heard him.

" Kagome," Naraku tried again.

" Finally, the right coffee…" Kagome said sighing, " yes what were you saying again?"

Naraku closed his eyes as if contemplating how the city's greatest con could be so inattentive.

" You are going to con Inuyasha Takahashi's house and everything he posses—"

" You are going to make me do WHAT!" Kagome screamed nearly spilling all of her coffee. Everyone had their head turned towards them. Even the striptease music had no effect on them. Naraku looked at Kagome with amusement. Kagome glared at him and then turned around to walk out of the café.

Naraku followed her.

" All the information is in this folder…now you have to be careful…they are inu-youkais…they can smell your emotions and they are faster than you…not only that, but Inuyasha is a playboy and self-centered…" Naraku looked at Kagome.

" Naraku, when I said challenge, I did not mean throw me in the middle of a bunch of demons…Inuyasha is strong and powerful…anyways…don't worry about me…" Kagome said, knowing fully well that the day Naraku would 'worry' about someone other than himself would be the day Kagome stopped lying.

Naraku walked away but not before saying, " I want the job done spotlessly and I am giving you about a year's time, because Inuyasha will be out of the country for two to three months, right after the Saturday concert. So you will have the rest of the nine months to plan everything out…you are my best in my whole organization…good girl…and one more thing—just so you know… it won't be easy…"

" And why not?" Kagome asked.

"Becausefrom a little rumour, Inuyasha seems to really hate you since you dared to talk back…if I were you," Naraku smiled nastily, " I would be Inuyasha's lapdog to win his heart—"

" And Naraku? You aren't me so don't talk…and besides, if you like being his lapdog, then be my guest," Kagome said sneering.

Naraku walked away.

Kagome stared at the folder and then something clicked her mind. She ran home.

" Ayumi…it's me Kagome…" Kagome said sweating like hell. That run was an awfully aching work out.

" Kagome? Why the hell d'you call me _now…_" Ayumi groaned on the other line shifting as she finally regained composure.

" Yeah…well sorry…but this is something really important," Kagome said panting.

" Uh…Kagome, it's midnight. Can't we discuss this tomorrow morning, at a more…civil time?" Ayumi asked.

" No…we can't, I was wondering…um…do you still have those tickets to the concert for the four of us?" Kagome asked sheepishly.

" WHAT?" Ayumi almost fell off her bed.

Kagome laughed nervously, " Is that a yes?"

" Kagome, you called me at midnight to see if I had the Inuyasha 101 Concert tickets? And I thought that _I_ was an Inuyasha fanatic…now you show true fan spirit…never knew you had it in ya…Kagome," Ayumi said. Kagome could almost see her with stars in her eyes.

Kagome had expected an angrier response but Ayumi had instead misunderstood her helplessness for silly fanatic tricks.

" So, I'll see you tomorrow, alright—hello—uh, Ayumi—" all Kagome heard was distinct groaning. Kagome, looking peeved hung up.

The real reason Kagome had wanted the ticket was definitely not because of her undying love for Inuyasha. She didn't have any. But since her latest target was Inuyasha, she figured she could always get to know his tactics and habits. Too bad, she wouldn't get to see his house though, but oh well.

Kagome, stared up into space, sleep slowly crawling into her. She slowly counted all her problems.

Kirifuda's rent

Inuyasha

Inuyasha Concert

Psychology Paper

Naraku

Inuyasha con

Inuyasha's annoying—

Kagome slowly fell asleep. She had too many problems and too many of them had Inuyasha in them somewhere.

A/N: Please review...review...review...review


End file.
